User talk:The Illusive Man
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Harkin page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Toughpigs (Talk) 03:20, January 29, 2010 vandalism? was just joking man... :As funny as it was, not really an appropriate place for it, and it still counts as vandalism I'm afraid. Happy April Fool's day --The Illusive Man 20:47, April 1, 2010 (UTC) i dont see any point trying to persuade you otherwise, seemed like a good joke tho, nevertheless thanks for your reply and courteous manner =). Planet Images Hey after noticing that you have been uploading a few planet images over the last few hours and I was just wondering if you were going to keep doing so? Lancer1289 02:05, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :I plan to! There is a lot missing images, as you are aware of, and it's pretty tedious work. I hope you don't mind a little help with your planet project. --The Illusive Man 02:22, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Of course not, currently I only have ME2 for the 360, so I can only do the scanning. Any any help is appriciated and I keep updating the list as images and scanner results keep coming in. Eventually I hope that list is gone and I can only keep it there for any more DLC that comes out. On my sanbox page is currently every planet and system that needs screenshots and resource data. Any links indicate which ones are needed. Thanks for the help. ::Here is the link to the project: Planet Completion Project. Again thanks for the help. Lancer1289 02:28, April 19, 2010 (UTC) (reset indent)Sorry if I came across as arrogant earlier. The only reason I am keeping an archive in my sandbox is because I know that it isn't an acceptable article. I do appriciate any help you can provide to help get the planet articles finished. The link above takes you to my sandbox which in reality is just an archive of the information. Unfortunatly I can't contribute screenshots right now because of a lack of money to buy ME2 for the PC. Again any help is very much appriciated. Lancer1289 03:37, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey since I noticed that you are uploading images from The Phoenix Massing, could you take another picture of the culster with the firewalker system. Currently that needs to be updated. Thanks. Even though I now have ME2 for PC, I am still trying to figure out how to take screenshots. Well good ones. Thanks. Lancer1289 05:36, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :Are you talking about a new screenshout for The Phoenix Massing itself? Or the Chomos system where the mission takes place? Either way, if you check the upload log, you'll see that I updated the former and added the latter. --The Illusive Man 05:42, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry never mind, I just spotted the change. Sorry for the confusion. Lancer1289 05:50, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Abandoned Mine Man I am ususally the one to catch those things. I completly missed that there was a small slice of Shepard in the picture. Thanks for catching that. What's more annoying to me is the fact I spent 10 minutes playing with the image, so why didn't I catch that in the first place. Again thanks for catching that. Lancer1289 03:51, May 23, 2010 (UTC)